


Laundromat

by ikeasnakejason



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeasnakejason/pseuds/ikeasnakejason
Summary: Kai and Sehun go to the laundromat late at night since they cant sleep, and Sehun has a fun idea since nobody else is around. Unfortunately Baekhyun shows up at a bad time.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Laundromat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little mini fic prompt someone gave me and I wanted to post it so here it is haha.
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> :)
> 
> @ikeasnakejason on twt

Kai stared blankly through the window of the apartment, letting his eyes drift from the neon signs to the occasional car. Too tired to wonder where they were going at three in the morning on a saturday, but too tired to fall asleep.

“Baby, come to bed…” Sehun let his arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“You’re still awake?” Kai whispered softly.

“Mmh… can’t sleep.”

“Me neither.”

“Maybe if we take a walk we’ll sleep better?” His boyfriend suggested.

“How ‘bout the laundry,” he mumbled, “we can do it now…”

“Mhm… that’s a good idea.” Sehun let his arms slip away from Kai’s waist and rolled off the bed. He tossed a sweatshirt over before sliding one over his own head. “Let’s go.”

The boys walked tiredly into the elevator and across the street to the empty laundromat. It was silent. There was nobody there. The only noise was the soft buzzing of the machine they loaded their clothes into. Sehun jumped up on top of it and let Kai slouch over into his lap. 

”I’m bored…” Sehun smirked.

Kai raised an eyebrow, “What are you thinking right now?”

The boy giggled and slid from the top of the machine down to the floor in front of his boyfriend. He looked up with an almost pleading expression.

“R-right here? In the laundromat? Sehunnie… we can’t.” He huffed at the request, but his body was acting much differently than his mind.

Sehun smiled up at him- hands creeping up the back of Kai’s thighs. “You say that, but look at yourself…” He moved his hand around to the growing bulge in his pants. “Just let me do this for you baby come on~”

Kai groaned at the touch, “God you’re insane,” he mumbled fiddling around with the buckle on his belt to get it undone.

Sehun grabbed at his pants and pulled him closer, looking up at him as he kissed the tip to tease him a bit.

He twitched at the feeling, “Hurry up.”

“Alright, alright, be patient angel,” Sehun said letting his tongue slide underneath Kai’s dick, which caused him to jolt forward. The younger boy moved his mouth up and down. He felt a hand slide through his hair.

“Fuck… keep going like that… don’t you dare stop.”

Sehun looked up at him innocently, sliding the length out of his mouth slowly while maintaining eye contact and using his tongue to play around with the tip.

“You stupid little…” Kai snarled, “I said no stopping until I say you can.”

Just then the bell attached to the doorknob jingled. A half asleep Baekhyun trudged inside with a laundry basket. What luck the couple had that Baekhyun walked into the laundromat at three am right then.

Kai looked down at Sehun to make him stop, but the boy just smiled with his eyes and winked as he slid his mouth back over. 

No stopping until he said so, right?

“Ah, Kai! I didn’t even notice you!” Baekhyun called out as he walked over to the other side of the line of machines, “What a coincidence we both came here so late.” He laughed.

“Y-yeah-ah… I like to-to do l-laundry ah-at nigh…t” He stuttered, trying to ignore what his boyfriend had not stopped doing since Baekhyun came in. Just out of view underneath the washing machines.

Luckily Baekhyun was half asleep. “Ah, yeah I’m just having trouble sleeping I guess.” He yawned, “I guess that’s my fault for staying up and playing games all night.”

“Mmh… good.” Kai whispered.

“Huh? I mean yeah I guess so… being productive at least. Making the most out of this shitty sleep schedule.” Baekhyun chuckled.

“Y-yeah… for sure,” Kai cleared his throat in an attempt to sound normal. He looked down to send Sehun a look of ‘I love you but I am going to kill you later’ and received an obedient look of ‘I’m only doing what you asked.’ Which he was right about.

Kai grunted loudly and tried to cover it up by coughing again.

“You sure are coughing a lot. Want a cough drop? I have some in my bag just let me come over-”

“N-no! It’s n-not- ah… fuck. Uh… it-it isn’t hurting at all, I just- I’m fine.” He said, placing a hand on the machine to keep himself steady.

“Alright… whatever you say,” he shrugged. A bit of worry in his eyes. “Anyway how’s Sehun? You guys have been doing good?”

“Oh… yeah w-we-we’re doing great.”

“Good to hear.” The boy jumped on top of his machine and stretched his arms back. Kai pushed Sehun as far as he could against the machine to keep him out of view. He received a sly smile from the boy- who he knew was about to do a lot more teasing. Kai wasn’t sure if it would be better to try and make him hurry or attempt to hold himself back until Baekhyun left. But he knew Sehun wasn’t stopping either way. And he also knew that his boyfriend had more control over his body at this point than he did. His willpower was not going to help him here.

“Do you hear that?” Baekhyun cocked his head.

“H-hear what?”

“Some weird sloshy sound… You think the machine’s broken?”

“O-oh-ah y-yeah must be that.”

“I dunno… It almost sounds like…”

N-no… I think you’re right it sounds like the machine to me.”

Sehun let out a tiny moaning sound, just audible enough for Baekhyun to pick up on.

“Did you hear that?” Baekhyun looked around curiously, “Is there someone else in here?”

“H-hear wh-wha-ahh-ah… I don’t hear a-anything…” Kai stuttered as Sehun brought him deeper to the back of his throat.

“Are you okay?” He inquired with a look of both worry and confusion.

Kai nodded his head vigorously, “I do-don’t hear anything at all.”

“Weird, maybe just my three am brain playing tricks on me. You sure you don’t hear it though? That really sounds like-”

“Nuh uh. Machine. Deep cycle.” Kai blurted out quickly, breath hitching between words. 

The boy laughed, “Guess it really is just me. Yours still not done? Deep cycle take longer? Gosh it sounds really different too, I swear it sounds like…”

“Y-yeah, I know right- ah fuck- c-crazy h-huh? G-god yeah…” He mumbled- barely keeping his composure. He could feel that he was about to come, he couldn’t stop anything. He couldn’t stop the loud moan that came out of his mouth as he let everything out into Sehun’s mouth. He couldn’t stop Sehun from coming off with a little pop.

He glared down at his boyfriend as he quickly zipped up his pants. Sehun merely smiled and winked as he swallowed and wiped his lips.

“Oh… laundry done?” Baekhyun asked. The confusion on his face was obvious, though he had yet to put two and two together.

“Yup!” Sehun said as he jumped up with a grin on his face. 

Kai whipped his head around wide eyed.

“Oh! Sehun I didn’t know you were there, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Busy with laundry~”

Kai slouched over on top of the machine, face red from embarrassment. Though Baekhyun was clearly too tired to realize what had just happened.

“Ah, okay! Well I’m gonna head home. See you guys another day!”

“You too Baek,” Sehun said smiling.

“Oh Sehun I cannot believe you.”

“Just following instructions baby!” He snickered and placed a kiss on his jawline.

Kai shook his head.

What a crazy boyfriend he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter I write aus and stuff there :) 
> 
> (mostly nct but other stuff too)
> 
> @ikeasnakejason


End file.
